ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cavernous Maws
I belive that this mission can only be started at maws near Jeuno. I attempted to enter the one in West Sarubata and got no response, Heard reports of people entering thru the ones in Rolanberry and Batilla. If anyone can confirm this, the main article should be edited. Zaliek 04:40, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Additionally, the content of this page should be reverted, the article should be Wings of the Goddess Mission 1: Cavernous Maws Zaliek 04:47, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Removed the questionable starting maws. If you can confirm other maws start the mission please add them. Zaliek 05:07, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I think the first note covers the second not. not mater which maw you use, you always start at sauromaugue champaign. So if you return to the present for any reason, if you haven't unlocked another maw you have to return to Sauromaugue Champaign through Garlaige Citadel. --Arabbear 21:26, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Not true. I entered through Rolanberry Fields, and ended up in Batallia Downs. I have not once visited the Sauromugue Champaign Maw, and I don't plan to use it any time soon, just due to location. So you don't ALWAYS start there. --Snojoex 21:56, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Cool, didn't know that, everyone i've talked to started there. Did you still get the same cs in sauramauge or is it different depending on the zone you seem to start in? I think we still only need a single note then, it just needs to be worded better then. --Arabbear 22:00, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Your Current National Alliegence determines where you Zone in to First: *Windurst = Rolanberry Fields *Bastok = Sauromugue Champaign *San D'oria = Batallia Downs The above is incorrect. My home nation is Windurst. I went to Batallia Downs and ended up in Sauromugue Champaign --Arabbear 20:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Nations I just took this out of the mission: Your Current National Alliegence determines where you Zone in to First: **Windurst = Rolanberry Fields **Bastok = Sauromugue Champaign **San D'oria = Batallia Downs that information is incorect. My current allegience is Windurst and I ended up in Batallia Downs-- 20:34, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Spops is right, this is definitely incorrect. I'm San d'Orian and I went to Rolanberry Fields. -- 15:39, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Sauromugue Cautionary Statement For the record, I added this previously, and for reason unknown it has been removed: "If you are spawned into Sauromugue Champaign, and Home Point/die accidentally, it can prove difficult to get back to the Sauromugue Maw in present day Vanadiel. It is advised that you "unlock" another Cavernous Maw (such as Batilla or Rolanberry). This is done simply by going through it. If you spawned in Sauromugue and die/Home Point by accident, then you will need to return to the maw in Sauromugue Champaign in present day Vanadiel. To get to this maw, you will need to go through Garliage Citadel, Gate Breaches #1 & #3." I don't know if it belongs elsewhere or what, but I do believe this is valuable information. I did not repost it back in there as to I wish to know why and/or if someone has disproven it. --Dayne 03:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I removed it from the page because, mainly, it was already listed on the page that the Champaign entrance was behind the Banishing Gates, and the mentioning of warping/alternatively returning to the present via warp/teleport/home-point was already included by the previous two lines, hence the first note to be sure to unlock them as you go through areas, so you're not stuck like that. The first two notes clearly covered what you added, so I felt it redundant to state it all over again. (Not to mention, you basically repeated yourself in what you said.) --Snojoex 03:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) OK. I see it now. Apologizes for any inconvenience/confusion. --Dayne 04:05, 26 November 2007 (UTC) working idea On my first character I entered at Rolanberry, ended up at Batilla. On my second char I entered at Batilla and ended up at Sauromugue. My theory is that the zone you end up at will relate to the the zone you entered. Bastok present is Rolanberry. Past its Batilla. San d'Oria present is Batilla. Past its Sauromugue. Windurst present is Sauromugue. Past is Rolanberry. So if you zone at a nation's present you'll enter the zone of thier past. Least that's my theory. (--Akashimo 23:00, 21 December 2007 (UTC)) Wrong. Every single theory on here is wrong lmao. It's all random people... random, like everything else in this game. I entered in Batalia, and exited in Rolanberry. My friend went in rolanberry and exited in sauromugue champaign. Another friend went in batallia and exited in batallia... we're ALL Humes from present bastok. And you can't be allied with a Nation in the past yet before you do this.. cause this is the first mission.. lol --DragonIrons 02:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Yep. There's nothing to it. I entered Batallia... and landed in Batallia. Azulmagia 13:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC)